Various sophisticated types of carwashing apparatus are available in which the vehicle being washed is contacted by various moving mechanisms such as brushes and the like and in which the vehicle is contacted by various sensing mechanisms which direct the application of washing fluids or wax or the like. These sensing mechanisms also direct the application of various types of brushes to the vehicle being washed or in the alternative may direct the application of rollers or flapping strips of cloth.